I Cringe At: Starkit's Prophecy
by lattesmores
Summary: So it's time to read and react to this horrible story that's being tossed around the Warriors Fandom like it's a game of hot potato! ... Pass me the bleach.
1. Its Already Cringe

**Let the cringing begin!**

ALLIANCES  
ok so like i said this iks my first story be nice plz **Plz? Are you serious? Your A/N teacher must have hated you or something.**

btw its set afte rsunset so **The alliance page is? Does that mean the cats change color before sunset?**

ThunderClan

Leader: Firestar - ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt **OK, either he's ginger or he's flame colored.**

Deputy: Brambleclaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: JayFeather-gray tom

Warriors:

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Foxpaw

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-ca **A she-ca... Does that mean it's confirmed California is female or something?**

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom

Apprentice DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace **1\. Daisy never changed her name and 2. Doesn't she have.. oh I Don't Know.. KITS or something?**

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom **Brackenfur's orange.**

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes **TShell does fine on it's own!**

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches

Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Icepaw

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom

Graystripe - long-haired gray tom

Berrynose - cream-colored tom **Berrynose is "Daisypaw's" kit, right? How does that work?**

Hazeltail - small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker - gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat

Honeyfern- light brown tabby she-cat

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom

Hollyleaf - black she-cat

FoxHeart-reddish tabby tom

IceFire-white she cat **Did you just-did you just... no.**

ToadRibbit-black—and-white tom

RoseFlame-dark cream she cat

BriarStorm-dark brown she cat

BumbleFlower-very pale gray tom with black stipes

BlossomWind-pale brown she cat iwth a dark stripe along her spine **Her spine!? Her spine pokes through her pelt and she's not dead!?**

Apprentices:

Fox DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace **Fox Daisypaw... I don't remember hew having anything to do with foxes...**

FlamePaw-firecolored she cat with one grnee eye one blue eye **Woah! A Grnee eye? I've heard of green and blue eyes, but that color's so rare!**

LakePaw-bright blue gray she cat with blue eyes

The last 2 r starKits siters **Kits don't need baby sitters.**

JazzPaw-red she cat with blue eyes and a black tail **That's only one cat.** **Also, I'm pretty sure cats don't know what jazz is for the life of them.**

Queens:

Ferncloud - pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes mother of Dustpelts kits

Dawnsparkle-bright tortishell she cat with garguntan blue eye's mother of Jayfeathers' ktis, formaly of Shadowclan **I guess it's formal to say cats are from a different clan now. Also, garguntan isn't a cat color.**

Kits:

StarKit-graysh-blue-and purple she cat with molting orange eyes and a white star on her forhaed **Woah woah woah, there's two queens and only ONE kit in the entire Nursery!?**

Elders:

Longtail - pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight **You actually managed to type a sentence right!**

Mousefur - small dusky brown she-cat **Dusky brown isn't a color.**

Weaslepelt-big red tabby he cat with bight yellow eyes (hes Rowanclaw's dad, he came to Thunderclan when Dawn- did0 **Do cats know what a weasle is?**

LeafPool-brown tabby she cat **LEAFPOOL'S STILL YOUNG!**

ShadowClan

Leader: Blackstar - large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy: Russetfur - dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud - very small tabby tom

Apprentice, Flamepaw (ginger tom)

Warriors:

Oakfur - small brown tom

Apprentice, Tigerpaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Rowanclaw - ginger tom

Smokefoot - black tom

Apprentice, Owlpaw (light brown tabby tom) **Wasn't there only one Owlpaw in history and he befriended an owl and was in Thunderclan?**

Ivytail - black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat **Black white and tortoiseshell isn't a color.**

Apprentice, Dawnpaw (cream-furred she-cat) **Cats know what dawn is, but they don't use it in names.**

Toadfoot - dark brown tom **That's a legit but retarded name just why.**

Crowfrost - black-and-white tom

Apprentice, Olivepaw (tortoiseshell she-cat) **CATS DON'T KNOW WHAT OLIVE IS!**

Kinkfur - tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles **Kink isn't a name prefix.**

Ratscar - brown tom with long scar across his back

Apprentice, Shrewpaw (gray she-cat with black feet)

Snaketail - dark brown tabby tom with striped tail **Again, not a name prefix.**

Apprentice, Scorchpaw (dark gray tom)

Whitewater - white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Apprentice, Redpaw (mottled brown and ginger tom)

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Flamewind- flame color tabby tom with green eye's **Green eye's what? Glasses? Lens? ANYTHING?**

Tigerclaw-huge dark brown tabby tom with long claw's and amber eys

DawnFeather-cream tabby she cat (shes a different cant then the one in tC ok?) **tC? Don't you mean TC?**

OlivePaw-bright brown she cat **Olivepaw, wouldn't she be an apprentice?**

Queens:

Snowbird - pure white she-cat

Elders:

Cedarheart - dark gray tom

Tallpoppy - long-legged light brown she-cat

WindClan **Woah woah WOAH, What about SC's kits and apprentices?**

Leader: Onestar - brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot - gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Barkface - short-tailed brown tom **Isn't Barkface like dead or something?**

Apprentice, Kestrelpaw (mottled gray tom)

Warriors:

Tornear - tabby tom

Crowfeather - dark gray tom

Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom

Whitetail - small white she-cat

Nightcloud - black she-cat

Gorsetail - very pale gray-and-white cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws **Pretty sure that's not a prefix for warrior name.**

Harespring - brown-and-white tom

Leaftail - dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Apprentice, Thistlepaw (long-haired white tom)

Dewspots - spotted gray she-cat

Apprentice, Sedgepaw (light brown tabby she-cat)

Willowclaw - gray she-cat

Apprentice, Swallowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Antpelt - brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot - gray tom with two dark paws

Apprentice, Sunpaw (tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead)

Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt - black tom with amber eyes

Elders:

Morningflower - very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom **Webfoot? That not only sounds like a Riverclan name, but web has never been used as a name, period! Nobody has the name Web in the entire Warriors series!**

RiverClan

Leader: Leopardstar - unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy: Mistyfoot - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Mothwing - dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

Warriors:

Blackclaw - smoky-black tom

Voletooth - small brown tabby tom **I dont think Vole is a name prefix.**

Apprentice, Minnowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Reedwhisker - black tom

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Pebblepaw (mottled gray tom)

Beechfur - light brown tom **Not a name prefix.**

Rippletail - dark gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Mallowpaw (light brown tabby tom) **Getting really sick of saying this. Not a name prefix.**

Graymist - pale gray tabby

Dawnflower - pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose - mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail - ginger-and-white tom

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom **I don't think cats even KNOW what Mint is!**

Apprentice, Nettlepaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Otterheart - dark brown she-cat

Apprentice, Sneezepaw (gray-and-white tom) **Sneeze is- knowhat. I'm done.**

Pinefur - very short-haired tabby she-cat **I AM SO TIRED OF SAYING THISSS**

Apprentice, Robinpaw (tortoiseshell-and-white tom) **SO FRIGGIN TIREDDD**

Rainstorm - mottled gray-blue tom

Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat **WAY TO TIREOD**

Apprentice, Copperpaw (dark ginger she-cat) **CATS DONT KNOW WHAT COPPER ISSSS!**

Queens:

Icewing - white cat with green eyes, mother of Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit, and Grasskit

Elders:

Heavystep - thickset tabby tom ***dies* He's not in Riverclan I think.**

Swallowtail - dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream - gray tom

 **So yeah, thanks for reading guys! Im going to be pumping these out really fast since it's a matter of copy-paste and fast typing, both which I'm good at. I'm not done with the books so please excuse my short knowledge.**


	2. 2 Short

Chpater 1: Prolouge  
The cats gathered around a pool. **Yes, folks, that's right! Any random pool will do now to communicate with your dead ancestors from the past with the ability to see into the future, a privilege once only given to Medicine Cats, Leaders, and occasionally Deputies!** They all looked into it eagerly. A dark shape appeared on the surface. A blue she cat looked up. Her eyes were bright.

"There is a prophecy!" She said. "out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly." **But Hollyleaf isn't bad and Tigerstar is dead. i don't think they've even met in person before.**

"Its about StarKit!" A white tom said. "Shes going to save the forest," **How the hell do you know what? Your not even the leader or the medicine cat, and even they don't figure it out for a while!** He looked at a gold tom by BlueStar. "she has powers nobody dreamed of." Said the gold tom. **Wooooaaaahhh nowai** "Should we tell JayFeather?" He asked. "Yes." Said BlueStar. "he needs to know." **Why do you have to tell Jayfeather? Why isn't he with you guys to recieve this prophecy, you know, because it's his JOB?**

She walked away from the pool to tell JayFeather about the prophcy. **The white tom changed to a girl in less than 3 paragraphs. Damn.**

did u like it? plz tell me in urm review! **That's IT!? I write more on my PHONE!**


	3. Meet Mary Sue

Chapter 2 the Rise of a Heroin **Oh no, the drug industry is slowly taking over our minds! ITS CONFIRMED**  
ok jazzie-kun pleas dont get mad at me cause your not in it yet. You'l apear soon dont worry. **Jazzie-Kun is a pear?**

StarKit wock up and sunlit was in the branches. She closed her eyes againstill tired. Butter mom wouldn't let her sleep not today. **Wait, wouldn't she NEED sleep in order to have enough energy to look good at her cerimony or something?**

"Sweety its time to get up" said Dawnsparkle; her eys shinning. "Today is important today."

"What is it Mom" said StarKit awake right away. Then the she cat rememembered what today was.

"Ohmigosh its my serimony today!' she squelled excercisedly. Today was the day she was an apprentice!

She flicked outside not even waiting for her Mom. But her Mom cot up to her quick. **How do you flick somewhere? imma have to try that.**

"Sweety you know the clans don't except cat slike use sometimes." She said. **ooh, yeah, crush the kid's hopes and dreams. That'll have a positive effect on how she trains.**

StarKit glared. She didn't lake beig told that. Just because her Mom was a usedto be Shadowclan cat and her dad was jayFeather the medicine Cat didn"t mean she ws different! **Yes it does. And it makes your Clan/the author sexist. (Leafpool can't mate without getting punished, but Jayfeather? i mean, I know hes like Senpai but srsly tho!)**

"StarPaw come here." Said FireStar from the leg. He jumped down. **Upgrade.**

"StarKit it s tome for you to become an apentice: he said. "Your a strong brave cat and because of that I will mentor with you." **Mary Sue.**

Ever body gasped. StarKit did too. Se herd hear mother say "Wow!". **But... you didn't even call a meeting why is everybody here?**

Firehert liked her shoulder. He whispered in her ear "youll be the best their ever was StarPaw I know ti." **Firestar, Firestar, Firestar, Shoulder is way younger than you, leave her alone.**

Surpised she walked away when they were done howling for her./ Then she went ofer to JayFeathern and DawnSparkle who were very prod. **When your parents are only prod, but not proud, you know they have high expectations for you.**

"Daughetr where very happy but he have to say something said Jayfeather his chest puffed ouit. "You see there is this prophcy Starcaln gave me it said that out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly." **Why did you puff your chest out when saying it to her?**

StarPaw gasped. What does it mean? **Yes, what does this prophecy Mary Sue background characters figured out in 2 seconds back in the prologue EVER mean?**

lol I update fast dont i. REVEIW or ill hit over the head with a frying pan! XDD jk **No, I will you. Maybe your brain will actually work again.**

 **Well, thankyou for watching as a chug down half a gallon of bleach while typing! See you again soon!**


	4. Party of One

Chapter three the Battle 4 the caln  
thx jazzie-kun 4 th good review! and stop flmaing the stroy!1 i bet u cant right such a good story!1!1 **I can WRITE a better story, but I sure can't RIGHT one.**

StarPaw walkd over too the appentice's den. Insid she saw her sister's FlamePaw and lakePaw and hr frend JazzPaw (a.n: jazzie-kin ur my bff!) **Seriously? You bent the Warriors rules of naming for a person who you dont even know in real life? IS THEIR USER EVEN JAZZIE-KUN?** waz slepping on the mos.

"JazzPaw get up." She cried. JazzPaw opend her brlliaint blu eyes and looked at hr. **Jazzpaw is looking at the hour, somehow. Also, why did Starpaw cry? Is Jazzpaw sick and she's worried or something?**

"Do yo want 2 go on pattrol wit me?" she asked. **Wow, your not even a warrior and you are in control of everything. What a Mary Sue.**

"Sure!" Said JazzPaw getten up from the moss. They leavt and went two the entrnse too camp.

But then, a cat came in thru the entrnce! It was BlackStar!1!11

"Shadowclan are attaking!" She yelled. All the cats came out from there dens. She jumped on a cat and clawd him and he ran of. **Woah woah woah! Shadowclan is attacking because... their leader went through the entrance. What if he wants to make a truce or something?**

"Good job StarPaw!" FireStar called, "The last cat i new that culd fiht lik that was SandStrom. Your a good fihter!" **She clawed one cat, and probably it was a shallow cut and the cat was just a bit stunned. Also, why are you only praising Marysuepaw?**

StarPaw was happy. She wus a good fihgter! Maybey this was wat the prophcy meant. **YOU DIDNT KNOW IF IT WAS EVEN ABOUT YOU LITERALLY LAST CHAPTER!**

thnkx and ples no more flams **WE'RE THE FLIM FLAM BROTHERSSSS**


	5. Another Chapter 3

Chapter Three The Traning Under The Star **Wasnt last chapter chapter 3 or something?**  
OMGOSH GUkys im so sorry but SOMEONE glares at rainy days FLAMED ME AND I GOT REALLY HURT. OKKAY IF you dont LIKE thestor y you dont have to readit u know. **Although that IS logic, in this case we gotta read it to see if you improve at all and to see if this is all just garbage. Second, theres this really cool new thing called opinions, look it up.**

Chapter Three The Traning Under The Stars **Just said that.**

Shadowclan run from the camp. StarPaw smiled. Shed one! Noone cod hurt her family now . **Except for everything else, you know.**

StarPaw!" said FireStar. "Its time we train!" I want to show you how to fight!" **Hey, we just got over a battle with a rival Clan that tried to invade our Camp. Clearly this means war, but why not just train instead of give orders to the rest of my Clan in order to be prepared for the next attack?**

"Ok." Sad StarPaw happl;y. "but yo just saw I culd fight, write?" "Well, ya." said FireStar. "But I wnted tol see if that was all you new." **KNOWLEDGE IS DAMN KNOWLEDGE.**

"Ok." They went to the frost togather and the other cats cleaned jp the bodies. "Ok StarPaw" said Firestar one they got their. "We'll start with how to dog." **MOON MOON SIT!**

"Cmon thas too easy!" yelled StarPaw. Shed just beat BlackStar she was ready for anything! **No you clawed a random cat very shallowly.**

"ok Ok" mewled FiresTar, lets learn how to claw an oponit. **What about if we wanted to claw an opponent?**

"Ya." Yowled Starkit. She jumped at FireStar not Giving hiM time to attakc. "She hit his side he didn't move he was to surprise.d she clawed him and he started bledding. **Thats against Clan rules, ban her, blah blah blah.** "wow StarPaw" he said ".Your doing awesome." "Really?" gaped StarPaw. She didn't think she was doing that god was she relly special like the porphesy meowed? **Prophecies don't meow. They speak of things.**

"Yes StarPaw." Snarled Firestar. "I couldnteven get away in fast enough. Only scourg was did that before.,"

"OMGOSH REALLY?" asked StarPaw. Scourg?1? THE SCOURG? She dherad so muchj about him he was really evil and killed alot of cats. "I'M LIKE SCOURG? **Woah, someone really likes the guy who killed her mentor one out of 9 times.** "I didnt mean it like that" FirePaw sad fastly. "I ment you wer a good fighter. Its really cool." At that minute he thought to himself 'Starpaws so kawaii look at her eys and her fur. **Cats dont know what kawaii is.**

"Oh ok thanks." They trained floor awhile later StarPaw beat FireStar 8 times once she let him win to make him fel bettar and b y the last one she was alittle tired. M **ary Sue-topia.**

"Hey FireStar can we hunt now." Said StarPaw. "im kinda hungry."

"Oh we'll if you want." Firestar was disappointed he and; starPaw had been having so much fun. So they went huntng, StarPaw messed up a couple times but FireStar said it was okaysince it was only her second time (she'd had her first time when she was a littlekit and she and FireStar had snuck out together that's why he chose her as his apprentice_. **So in other words the Clan leader who has been trying his best to not be taken for a kittypet who doesnt know Clan life at all broke one of the main rules of Clan life?**

Later that night StarPaw locked up at the stars. She and Firestar had'd so much fun this day. Theyd brung back enough food for the hole clan. **The Clan lives in a hole now? Also, that's impossible seeing as Starpaw and Firestar were already tired when they went to hunt.**

Locking upn at the stars she turned to her best friend, JazzPaw, and said, "Do you think well ever be up there." **Of course as long as you stop playing Mary Sue and get a goddamn sin up in this house.**

"Ya totally." Said JazzPaww. "I mean youll be l,eader and I'll be depudy one day well have too!" **Depudy. Da Putty? Deputy? Dapper Tea? Who knows?**

"Ya." Said StarPaw smiling she loved JazzPaw NOT IN THAT WAY U SICKOS!) **Damn.** they were best friends. She loked up at the stars again and smiled and fell asleep wit the Starcaln voices whisper in her head. **Someone need to go to the madhouse.**

REVIEW R MY LIFE **DONT REVIEW SHE WILL DIE AND WE WILL BE FREE FROM CANCER AND SIN!**

(lol u like it Jazzy I mead you as kawai as I could( **I feel really sorry for the Jazzy person. they finally got a shoutout by an author in a book, but when they did it was in this trashcan of sin.**


	6. Pass the Bleach

Chapter For StarPaws decids **Its a chaper dedicated to Starpaw's decids, what ever that is.**  
flamrs ur all satanits!11 anyon who dosent like the stro is a staneist cause StarGIPaw has such a strng conecton with sTarcaln and thats why you dot like it, its cause u do ntlik JEZUS! **Dont bring religon into this goddamn thing, people can support who they want Hitler x Donald Trump!**

"StarPaw wok up its tim 4 parole."

StarPaw opnd hr brite reinbow eys and locked arund. **STOP DOING THIS GODDAMNED MARY SUE SHIT**

"Omigosh who wus tha!1!1"Sshe yellow. **And now she's yellow like her butter mom.**

"Its me GrayStipe" GrayStrip wisperd in her er. StarPaw gottedup.

"Omigosh Graystip what do u want!1 she yelped GrayStrpe locked at hr. "Wll u be my mat" hE ESked. **he wants to step all over u**

"OMigosh grayStripe thats so nic!" StarKit scremed. "but FireStar alredy esked me."

"wel then hes jst an idot." **No hes your best friend and the first true contact with Clan life he ever made. Without you everything would have fallen to bits.**

"StarPaw wok up its tim 4 parole." **Waitwut**

StarPaw opnd hr brite reinbow eys and locked arund. **Mary Sue again.**

"Omigosh who wus tha!1!1"Sshe yellow. **WHY IS SHE**

"Its me GrayStipe" GrayStrip wisperd in her er. StarPaw gottedup. **NO**

"Omigosh Graystip what do u want!1 she yelped GrayStrpe locked at hr. "Wll u be my mat" hE ESked. **HE WILL NOT BE UR MAT! OR UR MATE!**

"OMigosh grayStripe thats so nic!" StarKit scremed. "but FireStar alredy esked me." **MAYBE YOU SHOULD JUST SAY NO FOR NOW SINCE UR NOT EVEN HALFWAY THROUGH BEING AN APPRENTICE?**

"wel then hes jst an idot." **HE IS YOUR BEST FRIEND**

y do u say tha?" yellED STARPaw GayStrip locked at hr meanly. "i dont lik him" sqeakd GrayStripe he locked arund fastly. "hes a mean cat! **Best friend ring a bell?**

"OMIGOSH U MEAN LIKE SCOURG?" STARPAW SHOCKED. **Starpaw why are you a fan of the most evil damn cat on Earth?**

"No ur much prtter then sourg" said Graystripe he licked her on the head I want u to be my mat." he yeleled. **She was talking about a fucking evil cat you shit.**

"Well mabey. but what would FireStar say?" she wispereed. GrayStripe locked around agan. "I dont think he wuld mind." said GraStri;e **Yes he would if he would have already asked and SHE WAS A WARRIOR**

"OMIGOSH SUR THAN!" StarPaww yelleded happly. **Dont yell or he will-**

"Wat ar uo ta;kin abut" said FireHert he was walkin up. He locked angrily. **Why is he here, he wasnt in the patrol.**

"oh uhhhh nuthin FireStar go back to sleep!" mwled StarPaw hoppin he would leaf so she culd be alon with grayStripe. ***plays dirty music in the background***

"Yah FireStra theres nithing to wory about!" cherrid GrayStrpe but Firestar didn't leave insted he said i thought I herd you asking her to be our mate." **Boy arent you just in need of some eavesdropping or what**

"oh uh yeh. yELLED STARPaw but he didn;t leaf instead he jumped on GrayStripe!1!11 **They are best friends! Even lions dont fight like this over a girl!**

"I Want to be wit her!" said FireHart attakin GraySriep.

"No I do!" shouted. **Who shouted that? Did the dot do it?**

"guysys stop fihting you can BOTH be my mats! StarPaw wispered apply like seCert."

"No we can;t do that their can only be 1!11 Howled Firestar. "Otterwies youll chet on us." **Firestar finally started going to school after 5 chapters, maybe 6.**

"So StarGleam, who will u pik?" giggled GayStipe. **Only thing worse would be GayStrip. Also, why is he giggling in the middle of a battle against his friend inside of a den that has witnesses?**


	7. Im Out of Bleach

**IM OUT OF BLEACH HELP ME**

Chapter Five Untidles  
UR OLL JUST SAINTS y cant u just except jEsuss it wold mae ur life so much mor engoyable u would never haf to worr/ again **Donald Hitler strikes agaiN!**

StarPaw sad "I..i….." she was so foncusded! Thes to cats hard asked her to b there mates an wht was she supops to do? They we beoth handsome and althing, but bot had matss! Nhd she luvved them both! FirstAr wus so kind and he oviusly likked her allot. GayStirpe was so funny and col. **Just deny them both and realize you are just AN APPRENTICE!**

"!" said StarPaw ass she ruan in to the forest. It wus to muck# she culdnt choss!

She run and ran and run til ur paws her hurtinged. **Hurtinged? Really?** Hen she rrellized she corsed the broader. **You would have noticed the scent.** Oih no she thugh Shadowclan will get me. "wut are you ding here?" sd BalkStar s he waked up. **Blackstar just HAPPENS to appear!**

"I'm sorry!" mewoed StarKit I didn't men too!' **You broke the Warrior Code, an apology fixes nothing!**

That's ok" sed blackStar. "no wons perfeck.""no that's not true." Said StarPaw, offed. "StarClan is.""Waht do you mena?" wemed BlackStar.

"well the give us all this halpand stuff" said Starpaw. "without them we wold be lust." She said. **Halpand stuff? i don't even know what these cats are saying now!**

"I gess that's ter " balkcStar said, "besid I didn't relly mean that neway.

"o really why?" said starpaw. "becus yo are."

'WHAT' YOWLED sTarpaw jumping away BlackkStarTried to nugle her. "WHAT ARE O TRIG TO DO MOLE STRAEP ME?1?" **Really? really? 1. cats don't know what molesting is and two that is definitely not molesting. Far from it.**

"e—" BlakStar started too expaln, but, StarPw wass to quick **There's no letter that starts with an e that could help him explain this or even respond.**

"no" she Sid "I don't doned another tom after me!" "I got enog porbelms arigt now anywy!

"but yor pahfect." Said Blackstar. "you betted me in badle you HAVE TO BE " **That's against the warrior code, she's just an apprentice, and the true way Blackstar would deal with this would be fighting/killing/capturing her since she beat him.**

"NO!" shitted SarPaw **Oh my fucking god Im done Im out.** Again runnin into the forst. Ters ralled down her checks she was cyring. 'its too much" sahe though. "Starcalnb help me….!"

 **Well thanksies for reading guys! Oh and guess what someone actually made an animation of Starkit's Prophecy and it is so freaklishly funny! Go check it out!**


	8. Previously, On Avatar

Chapter Six Desions,  
STUP GLAMING!11! IF YOU'R AN FLAM,E YOUR A STNITS AND WIL BUN IN HEIKL! **I WILL GLEAM ALL I WANT!**

LASTEST TIEM ON STARKITS PROPEHY:; **No god no**

"NO!" shitted SarPaw **That was the very last sentence! Then again, i think she actually is giving us some mercy... Also why.** Again runnin into the forst. Ters ralled down her checks she was cyring. 'its too much" sahe though. "Starcalnb help me….!"

Afert tat StrPaw walkde thru the frost. She wus so depresedded! Hu was seh sapost to pik?/?/ Then she saw JayFethre cumin thru the forst tords her. **What is her dad gonna ask to be her mate now?**

"JayFeathr im soooo confusedd wat do i do she yelled their are three toms atref me! TREEE!"! **She has three toms and a tree after her.**

i know" sed jayFethr he locked happy. "thats good four you it menzz that p[eo[le like uo. he told he smilling. **You aren't helping her at all, she needs to choose one even though she's a damn apprentice.**

"NO NUT I LUV ALL OF THEM" sed StarPaw back waling upst. "I DON'T KNO WHO TO [ICK!1!1" **who to lick? pick? Nick? What?**

"wel ten let me tel yo a stor.y said JayFeathern and he sat don. Onceu pon a tiem there were afew cats that I licked."

"hu where they sad StarPaw snifing.

"theyre names were DawnSpark;e and… Stick/ saud JayFeather. **Then there weren't a few cats after you. there was one cat who loved you and you loved her and a stick you liked.**

"OMG STICK wispred StarPaw "YOU WHERE IN LUV WITH A STICK? She culdnt belief it. After al this tim she finds out that her fathe loved a sTICK. SHE GAPD IN SHOC.

"Wat did you do? she esked thoug cuase she was crios.

Wel I culdn have kids with a stcik now culd i?" **Thats all you see in mates?** said JayPaw and he locked confuded. LIKE HE DIDN;T EVN KNO SHE WAS GNNA ASK THt qestn. **Are you reacting to your own writing? Leave that to us.**

"sO YOU WENT WITH DAWNSPARKLE INSTD! YELLED STARpaw locking vry happi. "but that doesn;t help me what am I spost to do?/?

"Folo youre hart said Jayfeahr. "Who do yo want to be wit/" **Im pretty sure she would have decided by then if she had already done that so that doesnt help her situation whatsoever.**

Hmm StarPaw taught for a secund. FireStar!" she yelldd and then run of to tel him that she ;oved him

NO FLAMSE!1!12!1 ***flames her over and over***


End file.
